falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pink-E (New Pegas)
Pink-E is a robot, first encountered by Dead-shot in the town of Slimm. History Backstory Pink-E was originally constructed by Pinkie Pie during the war. The robot performed as part of a stage show in the town of Slimm, in Pinkie's dance hall. The robot was personally programmed by Pinkie Pie with reactions to anything that Dead-shot might say. Pink-E then waited until the Mite-Y's had taken control of Pinkie's and Dead-shot was in the building before unleashing a 200 year old trap, killing the Mite-Y's. After killing the Mite-Y's, Pink-E addresses Dead-shot by his real name 'Cherry' and explains her purpose to him as well as her creation. She explains that Dead-shot is a descendant of Inkie Pie, 'Pinkie Pie's sister' and that Pinkie was his great Aunt. Pink-E makes Dead-shot swear off chems and addictive substances which includes alcohol using a Pinkie Pie promise. Pink-E knocks out Dead-shot who awakens to find Pink-E is no longer a dancing stage robot, but a floating head, similar to a Sprite-bot in locomotion. Present Day Pink-E accompanies Dead-shot, encouraging him to try and be friendlier. She happily bobs along behind him, occasionally playing music on the radio and acting very much like Pinkie Pie in her youth, full of cheer and joy. She frequently expresses disappointment when Dead-shot performs negative actions such as theft and encourages him when he takes a nicer route. She encouraged Dead-shot to try his luck at the slot machines in the Atomic bronco casino after he tried to get drunk after losing Benny. When Dead-shot gets to Mr. Horse's casino, Pink-E slips away. When questioned by Dead-shot the information was classified, announced in a very stiff robotic voice before returning to her regular chipper self. Pink-E and Tag-End, mess up their suite in Horse's casino whilst Dead-shot was out looting a hotel room and are ordered to clean up, Pink-E being left in charge and given the detonator for the explosive collar on Tag-End's neck. Pink-E leaves Tag-End by himself, when Dead-shot doesn't return from his trip to the Zoomers and tracks him to the Casino Royale, believing that Dead-shot has prepared ahead of time. Pink-E follows Dead-shot through the ruins, encountering two holograms of the Flim Flam brothers who turn hostile and send killer robot toys after Pink-E and Dead-shot. Pink-E encourages Dead-shot to try and befriend a giant alicorn mutant whom they encounter inside a building. The mutant repeatedly asks Friend or Food until Pink-E plays music and Dead-shot sings at her insistence. The mutant lets him live, satisfied that Dead-shot has Rhythm. Pink-E tries to stun God with her Mesmetron after he chases Dead-Shot into the basement level of the holding cells they found him in. Pink-E later paid for a room for Dead-Shot and his companions, using a large supply of pre-war bits that were inside Pink-E, asking that they never speak of it again, given how embarrassing it was for the Sprite-bot. Pink-E was badly damaged by the Pink Cloud outside the Casino Royale hotel itself. The robot warns Dead-Shot not to enter the Stable inside the Casino Royale, knowing they would be trapped inside. Traits Appearance Pink-E resembles Pinkie Pie, with a rubbery face that allows the robot to express an array of emotions. She has blue gemstone eyes, the same colour as Pinkie. She is a floating robot head/ who likely hovers the same way the Sprite-bots do. Abilities Pink-E can play music from a built in Radio and has an advanced A.I. that allows her to respond and have long discussions. She can also travel exceedingly quickly, managing a journey that would take Tag-End a week to complete, in under a day or two. It also has an experimental Mesmetron built inside it's chassis, that allows it to stun enemies. Notes *Pink-E is clearly based on ED-E from Fallout: New Vegas *Her name is a pun on Pinkie Category:Characters Category:New Pegas Main Characters Category:Robot Category:Robot (New Pegas) Category:Robot Characters